everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/update peeps
sup peoples is lord grimms of the underworld coming back at yah with an update blog. idk what that was it's 8 pm and im tired allright okay so anyways if y'all have noticed, i haven't been very active recently. anyware, really. the other wikia im also pretty active one is the mythos one and again i havent been active there. so theres a reason for all of this one my chromebook has been broken. will it still is. one night i was just reading about national treasures three and the screen starts flickering and this screen that says chrome os is broken or missing pops up and im like what? so then i got the courage to ask my mom for a flash drive because i need that and i rlly didn't want to face the momster, and we fixed it yada yada so then it happened again and we were like. alright. lets just get you a new computer. so i got one and it's foldable and touchy screen and i will protect it with my life. another reason is ive been on some trips recently. earlier this month i was at my cousins wedding down in south carolina, and for anyone who knows usa geography, im like wayyyyyy above south carolina so that was a looonnggg trip. and we drove. i was fricking done after that. but it was good, i saw my cousins, one who i haven't seen in ageeessssss, and my other cousin's husband taught me how to salsa so that was something. and yesterday i just go back from a trip from new orleans, which is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy down south. its like by texas which bordes mexico so there an idea of it. it was also in a different time zone, so it feels like seven when its eight right now. they reason we went because its spring breakkkkkkkkk and i really love the princess and the frog alright i wanted beinghs and wanted to sing okay. is there a third reason why i haven't been active? idk not really. personal stuff has been mehhhh like you know that voice in your head that tells you your horrible, your characters are terrible, your art sucks, you obnixous and a complete an under embarrsment and burden to your friends and they only stick around to be nice? maybe thats just me but that voice (bo) has been getting a bit louder. hasnt been as loud as he was in the past but still there. but idk since i got a new chromey ill prob be more active or smth idk no on really cares what i do so idk why im even making this blog but for those 2 peeps who care, heres your ans oh yes i forgot about nano! camp nano is coming up next month and im really excited about the story im writing! its this ghost (a move realised in 1990 with patrick swayze aka my moms one true love, that i highly suggesat you check out), where this girl dies and her bestie is bent over finding out what happened to her while she, as a ghost, tries to commmuncate with him how she died because its really complicated how, i mean it was pretty simple but the circustances were all over the place and there was a cover up and stuff... so yeah that. a lot of my writing will probably go into that but ill still try to be active Category:Blog posts